My Nerdy Girl
by Grace Jung
Summary: Di sekolah, Jaejoong adalah murid rangking 1, gadis berkacamata yang miskin dan tidak menonjol. Tapi di kafe tempatnya bekerja, Jaejoong menjelma menjadi Hero, gadis super cantik yang populer! Lalu apa jadinya jika Jung Yunho yang selalu mengejek Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada Hero? YunJae fic. CHAP 5 UPDATE! GENDERSWITCH.
1. Chapter 1

**My Nerdy Girl**

**Author: **Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast: **

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast: **

Lee Teuk

Shim (Kim) Changmin

**Genre: **Romance, fluff

**Warning: **Genderswitch! Adaptasi dari manga **'My Nerdy Girl' karya AIKAWA SAKI**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apa kau punya rahasia yang tidak bisa kau katakan pada orang lain?_

_Ya, aku punya_

**Author POV**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Semua anak mendesah lega dan mulai berdengung berisik sambil bersiap-siap pulang. Termasuk seorang _yeoja_ berambut pendek sebahu yang baru saja berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak menuju pintu kelas.

"Kim Jaejoong, tunggu sebentar! Kita mau mengundi pergantian tempat duduk." Suara Han _sonsaengnim_ –guru Bahasa Inggris sekaligus wali kelas 3-A, menghentikan langkah _yeoja_ berambut pendek yang dipanggil Kim Jaejoong itu.

Jaejoong menoleh, sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak ada waktu. Tentukan saja kursiku dengan undian yang tersisa."

Usai berkata begitu Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Han sonsaengnim dan para murid yang terbengong-bengong dengan tingkahnya. Sepanjang menyusuri koridor dia bergumam kecil.

"Tadi aku benar-benar tidak sopan. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku memang sedang tidak ada waktu," gumamnya membela diri, meski ada sebersit rasa tidak enak pada guru berusia 45 tahun itu.

Jaejoong tengah melintasi ruang guru ketika tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

"Eh, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong menoleh, dan melihat seorang_ namja_ berambut putih dan berkacamata baru saja keluar dari ruang guru. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. Kepala Sekolah!

"Bapak sudah dengar, lho. Katanya kau meraih nilai tertinggi lagi di ujian percobaan se-prefektur ya. Kau memang murid beasiswa kebanggaan sekolah kita. Hoho.." _namja_ tua itu tertawa bangga.

Jaejoong tersenyum rikuh lalu membungkuk._ "Gamsahamnida_ Kim Hyunjoong _saengnim,_" ucapnya sopan. Dalam hati dia mengumpat karena sekarang dia harus kerja paruh waktu dan _namja_ tua ini malah menahannya.

_Sebenarnya murid beasiswa di sekolah ini dilarang bekerja paruh waktu._

"Jadi kutu buku benar-benar berat ya."

Jaejoong menoleh. Disana berdiri dengan angkuhnya sesosok _namja_ tampan bertubuh tinggi dan atletis. Teman sekelas Jaejoong, Jung Yunho. Anak dari presdir sebuah perusahaan elektronik yang terkenal.

"Oh, Jung Yunho," sapa Kim Hyunjoong _saengnim_ senang. Yunho membungkuk hormat.

Jaejoong menatap _namja_ tampan disebelahnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Mata mereka beradu.

"Iya benar. Memang berat sekali," ujar Jaejoong mengiyakan pernyataan Yunho tadi. Sekolah sambil diam-diam mencari nafkah maksudku, tambah Jaejoong dalam hati.

Tampang Yunho langsung jengkel. "Itu sindiran, tahu!"

Kim Hyunjoong _saengnim_ tertawa pelan melihat dua anak didiknya itu. Pandangannya beralih ke Yunho.

"Bapak dengar prestasi Jung Yunho juga sangat bagus. Kau selalu jadi peringkat dua setelah Kim Jaejoong, kan. Prestasimu sekarang sudah cukup memuaskan. Asal belajar lebih keras nilaimu pasti lebih baik lagi," ucap Kim Hyunjoong _saengnim_ panjang lebar.

Yunho langsung _drop_ begitu mendengar kata 'peringkat dua'. Tapi dengan cepat dia kembali memasang wajah _cool-_nya dan mengibaskan tangannya santai.

"Ah, aku bukan orang yang kerjanya hanya belajar terus seperti dia," matanya melirik Jaejoong. "Aku tidak peduli soal peringkat sekolah."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho diam._ Namja_ tampan itu melanjutkan.

"Belajar seperlunya dan bisa masuk universitas, itu sudah cukup buatku. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku hanya ingin bermain dan menikmati masa SMA-ku sebaik mungkin," jelas Yunho dengan nada menyebalkan.

Jaejoong menatapnya kesal sekarang.

"Iya benar! Yunho _oppa_ memang berbeda dengan si kutu buku itu!" seru Tiffany, Yoona, dan Jessica tiba-tiba. _Yeoja-yeoja_ yang entah datang darimana dan ikut nimbrung itu langsung menarik lengan Yunho pergi.

"Ayo _oppa,_ kita ke karaokean!"

Yunho menebar senyum menawannya. _"Okay, ladies."_

**.**

**.**

'Apa-apaan sih! Aku bukan Tuan Muda sepertinya yang punya waktu untuk main-main!' batin Jaejoong geram.

"Menyebalkan! Apa maksudnya dengan 'bermain dan menikmati sebaik mungkin'?! Dasar belagu!" dengan kesal dibantingnya nampan berisi piring dan gelas kotor yang sedang dipegangnya ke meja. Menimbulkan bunyi 'brak' yang cukup keras.

"Hero-chan!"

Seorang _yeoja_ berambut panjang dan memakai _yukata _menghampiri Jaejoong yang berada di dapur.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Hati-hati pegang barangnya dong!" omelnya.

_"Ahjussie!"_ Jaejoong kaget.

PLETAK!_ Yeoja-_eh, _namja_ yang ternyata memakai _wig_ dan _yukata _itu menjitak kepala Jaejoong. "Panggil aku manajer!"

Jaejoong mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang sakit. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Lihat itu," manajer sekaligus paman Jaejoong dan _yeoja_ jadi-jadian yang bernama Leeteuk itu mengedikan kepalanya ke pintu dapur yang terbuka lebar. Menunjukkan sebuah ruang luas dimana _namja-namja_ tengah menikmati makananannya sementara _maid-maid_ cantik berpakaian unik berseliweran memberikan pelayanan pada mereka. Beberapa di antara mereka tampak melirik ke arah dapur tempat Jaejoong berada.

"Semua tamu yang datang kesini berharap bisa melewati waktu dengan pelayan yang manis. Mereka membayar mahal untuk itu, jadi bekerjalah yang benar." Leeteuk mengingatkan.

"Aih, tanganku licin. Benar-benar payah, haha.." Jaejoong memasang wajah manisnya yang menggemaskan, tertawa pelan seraya menutupi mulut dengan punggung tangannya. Suara tawanya yang merdu mengalihkan dunia para tamu. Mereka semua mimisan.

"Hero-chan.."

"Manisnya.."

Leeteuk: -.-

"Kau ini, kalau sudah masuk mode bisnis suara dan wajahmu benar-benar berubah ya." komentar Leeteuk tak habis pikir.

"Itu namanya profesional," ujar Jaejoong bangga. "Nah, ayo semangat!" Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya lalu keluar dari dapur dengan senyum manisnya. Bersiap melayani para tamu yang sudah menanti dirinya.

Inilah Cassie_ Cafe._ Sebuah _cafe_ unik yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Kenapa? Karena selain menjual makanan dan minuman enak, _cafe_ ini juga mengandalkan para _maid_ manis berkostum cosplay dan pelayananannya yang memuaskan sebagai jualan utama _cafe._ Tapi karena menjual minuman beralkohol, _cafe_ inipun dilarang untuk dimasuki anak sekolah.

Lalu kenapa Jaejoong yang masih sekolah diperbolehkan bekerja disini? Gampang, tentu saja karena pamannya adalah pemilik _cafe_ ini. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga agar tidak ketahuan pihak sekolah, Jaejoong tidak pernah keluar _cafe_ dan selalu memakai _wig_ panjang serta melepas kacamatanya jika sedang bekerja.

Seperti sekarang, Jaejoong tampak cantik dan manis dengan kostum Alice-nya. Dia bergerak kesana kemari dengan lincah. Hampir semua tamu ingin dilayani olehnya. Karenanya dia menjadi _maid_ terpopuler di Cassie_ Cafe._

Jejoong tengah membereskan piring kotor di meja no. 6 ketika matanya menangkap sebuah ponsel tergeletak di atas meja. Dia mengambilnya lalu mengernyit.

"Kalau tidak salah yang tadi duduk di meja ini adalah Lee Joon-ssi, pelanggan tetap disini," gumamnya pelan. Dengan segera Jaejoong menghampiri Leeteuk yang tengah berdiri diam mengawasi para pekerjanya.

"Manajer! Lee Joon-ssi meninggalkan ponselnya di meja. Boleh aku mengembalikannya?"

"Eh?" Leeteuk yang kaget segera mendekat dan berbisik. "Tunggu Jae! Bahaya kalau kau keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau ketahuan orang dari sekolahmu?!"

Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tenang saja, Joon-ssi pasti belum jauh. Aku akan coba susul ke stasiun." Jaejoong keluar _cafe_ dan berlari menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang berada di dekat _cafe._ Dia berjalan sambil celingak-celinguk, mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya lapar.

"Lho?" Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Bingung. "Kupikir dia masih ada disekitar sini," ucapnya heran ketika matanya tak menangkap sosok Lee Joon dimanapun. Setelah yakin Lee Joon tidak ada di stasiun, Jaejoong memutuskan kembali ke_ cafe,_ berniat mengembalikan ponselnya besok jika Lee Joon datang ke _cafe_ lagi.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju _cafe_ sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalanan. Siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan Joon. Karena kurang memperhatikan jalan, tak sengaja tubuhnya menabrak orang.

'Dukh!'

"Aww!" Jaejoong memekik. Tubuhnya hampir jatuh kalau saja orang yang ditrabaknya tak cepat-cepat menahan lengannya.

_"Gwenchana?"_ tanya orang itu cemas.

"Ah, _mi.. mian,_" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya.

Deg! Jaejoong dan orang itu sama-sama terpaku menatap satu sama lain. Mata sipit orang itu sedikit membesar, menatap Jaejoong tanpa kedip.

Jaejoong terdiam, tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya saat ini. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia tersadar.

"Huwaaaa!" serunya panik. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangannya yang ditahan orang itu. Matanya menatap _shock namja_ di depannya.

Jung Yunho?!

Jaejoong mundur satu langkah. Kakinya bergetar dan wajahnya seketika menjadi pucat pasi. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Ba-bagaimana bisa dia ada disini?! Gawat! Gawat! Apa dia mengenalinya?

Yunho mengernyit bingung. _Yeoja cantik_ di depannya ini melihatnya seperti melihat hantu saja. Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya? Terakhir dia lihat semenit yang lalu masih tampan kok. Koreksi, sangat tampan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho akhirnya.

Jaejoong yang gugup mencoba memberikan senyum bisnisnya, dan sukses membuat wajah Yunho memerah.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, _gomawo._ Permisi!" dengan langkah seribu Jaejoong berlari ke dalam _cafe._ Meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya menjauh.

"Cantik.." gumam Yunho. Dia menunduk dan tak sengaja matanya melihat sesuatu berkilauan di tanah. Yunho memungutnya. Sebuah gelang.

"Punyanya ya?"

**.**

**.**

"Manajer.. manajer.. manajeeer!"

Jaejoong meringkuk di belakang meja kasir sambil terus merengek pada Leeteuk yang menatapnya ogah.

"Bagaimana ini.. habislah aku.. pasti aku ketahuan.." Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajah diantara kedua lututnya sembari mengacak _wig-_nya frustasi.

Leeteuk menghela nafas. "Makanya, sudah kubilang jangan keluar!"

"Uh.."

Jaejoong mendongak. Matanya yang besar berkaca-kaca. Dia benar-benar sedang ketakutan sekarang. Tamat sudah riwayatnya kali ini jika Yunho menyadari dirinya seorang _maid_ dan memberitahukannya ke pihak sekolah. Dia bisa ditendang keluar saat itu juga.

"Tapi belum tentu juga dia sadar itu kau, kan. Makanya mulai sekarang berhati-hatilah." Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun juga dia tak tega melihat keponakannya yang imut itu galau.

'Ting!'

Suara bel pintu. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok _namja_ tinggi berwajah tampan dan maskulin. Leeteuk mendecih melihat pakaian _namja_ itu.

"Aish, seragam sekolah Jaejoong. Baru saja dibicarakan orangnya sudah datang."

Wajah Jaejoong langsung _horror_ memandang Yunho yang berdiri di pintu masuk _cafe._ Dengan cepat dia merangkak ke bawah meja kasir dan bersembunyi disitu. Astaga, mau apa _namja_ itu kesini?!

Melihat ada tamu datang, Heechul, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk yang sedang bebas langsung menyambutnya dengan wajah ramah dan senyum sejuta dolar mereka.

"Selamat datang~"

"Maaf, apa disini ada _yeoja_ berbaju biru muda? Tadi aku melihatnya masuk sini." tanya Yunho langsung. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya menjelajah isi _cafe_ yang lumayan ramai itu.

"Baju biru muda?" ketiganya saling berpandangan. Eunhyuk yang pertama kali menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Oh, kalau itu sih He-"

"Selamat dataaang!" kalimat Eunhyuk terpotong oleh Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka. Dengan lirikkan matanya Leeteuk memberi isyarat kepada tiga_ yeoja_ di disampingnya untuk pergi. Dia lalu menatap Yunho.

"Duh, kau anak SMA ya? Maaf ya, anak SMA ke bawah dilarang masuk sini." Leeteuk mencoba mengusirnya halus.

Yunho balas menatap Leeteuk berani. "Anu, aku mau mengembalikan barang yang dijatuhkan oleh_ yeoja_ berbaju biru muda. Aku ingin mengembalikannya secara langsung. Boleh aku menemuinya?" pinta Yunho.

"Nak.." Leeteuk memasang wajah berbahayanya, aura hitam mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya. "Tadi aku sudah bilang kan.. anak SMA ke bawah dilarang masuk sini! Jadi, ayo keluar sana! Keluar!"

"Eh, aku hanya mau mengembalikkan barangnya kok!"

"Tetap tidak bisa!"

"Tapi-"

"Maaf sekali ya." Leeteuk tersenyum manis sebelum menutup pintu _cafe_ tepat di depan wajah Yunho.

'Blam!'

Yunho menatap pintu di depannya tak percaya. "Apa, apa-apaan sih dia?! Dasar waria!" umpatnya kesal. Dia menatap gelang di tangannya.

"Huh! Ya sudahlah, aku tunggu dia di luar _cafe_ saja."

**.**

**.**

Jam di ponsel Yunho sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.30, berarti sudah hampir 5 jam dia menunggu si _yeoja_ berbaju biru keluar _cafe._

"Aish, lama banget," Yunho menggerutu pelan sambil menyeruput kopi dingin kesukaannya.

Saat ini dia tengah berada di dalam minimarket. Duduk santai sambil mengamati bagian samping Cassie _Cafe_ yang terlihat dari dinding kaca di depannya. Tepatnya mengamati sebuah pintu yang Yunho yakin menjadi akses keluar-masuk pekerja.

"Kapan sih dia akan keluar?" Yunho mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke meja panjang di depannya dengan tak sabar. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya ketika melihat pintu di samping _cafe_ terbuka dan seorang _yeoja_ berseragam sekolah keluar dari sana.

"Ada yang keluar.." Yunho menajamkan matanya dan seketika itu juga matanya membelalak begitu melihat dengan lebih jelas sosok_ yeoja_ berambut sebahu dan berkacamata itu.

Lho? Si _yeoja _kutu buku?!

Yunho memandangnya tak percaya. Kok.. dia keluar dari _cafe_ itu?! Padahal dirinya saja ditolak! Eh? Yunho mengernyit ketika melihat seorang _namja_ bertubuh jangkung berlari menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Siapa dia?"

**.**

**.**

_"Noona!"_ seorang _namja_ melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari _cafe._

"Changmin?!" Jaejoong menatap_ namja_ yang kini ada di depannya kaget. "Ada apa?! Bahaya kan anak SMP datang ke tempat seperti ini sendirian!"

"Habis, Jae _noona_ tidak punya ponsel sih," jawab Changmin apa adanya. "Aku mau memberitahu kalau _noona_ tidak perlu masak makan malam untuk _appa._ _Noona_ baru akan pergi belanja kan?"

"Eh?! _Appa_ pergi lagi?!" seru Jaejoong tak percaya.

_"Ne,_ kali ini dia pergi ke India," jawab Changmin kalem. Dia mengambil sebuah lipatan kertas dari saku jaketnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

_Appa pergi ke India untuk menyelamatkan anak-anak kecil yang kurang beruntung. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya._

_Appa kalian yang tercinta,_

_Kim Jonghyun_

Tangan Jaejoong yang memegang surat itu bergetar. Perlahan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di tanah. Kepalanya menunduk, meratapi nasib.

Jaejoong sangat menghormati apa yang _appa-_nya lakukan sebagai seorang dokter. Tapi karena dia tidak bekerja di rumah sakit dan malah sibuk menjadi dokter sukarela di negara-negara miskin, _appa-_nya tidak pernah ada di rumah dan praktis tidak punya penghasilan karena kegiatan sukarelanya. Sepertinya _namja_ itu tidak memikirkan nasib anak-anak tidak beruntung miliknya yang ada di rumah -.-

_"Noona,"_ Changmin memandang Jaejoong iba. Dia ikut berjongkok lalu memegang kedua pundak Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Setengah tahun lagi aku masuk SMA dan bisa mulai kerja paruh waktu seperti _noona._ Jadi _noona_ jangan sedih ya," hibur Changmin. Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Changmin.." Jaejoong langsung memeluk adik laki-lakinya itu dengan sayang. Changmin balas memeluknya dan mengusap-usap punggung Jaejoong lembut.

**.**

**.**

BYURRRR!

Yunho menyemburkan kopi yang ada di mulutnya.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Yunho mengelap area sekitar mulutnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya. Matanya menatap nyalang pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Berani-beraninya _yeoja_ itu bermesraan dengan seorang _namja_ di depan umum?! Yunho tidak terima! Gara-gara _yeoja_ itu, dia yang di SMP selalu peringkat satu sekarang harus merasakan menjadi peringkat dua. Dan sekarang _yeoja_ itu malah kencan?! Mana_ namjachingunya_ keren pula!

"Astaga, aku kalah oleh _yeoja_ seperti itu?!" Yunho menggeram kesal. Harga dirinya yang tinggi serasa dilecehkan begitu saja. "Grrr.. kutu buku tidak pantas punya pacar segala! Seharusnya dia belajar saja terus dan menjalani hidup membosankan layaknya seorang kutu buku. Kalau perlu pacaran dengan buku sekalian!"

Puas dengan mengumpati Jaejoong, Yunho keluar dari minimarket itu. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang menggunakan mobil jemputan, Yunho tak henti-hentinya mengetuki keningnya. Berpikir. Sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

Ini adalah ff adaptasi dari manga jepang **My Nerdy Girl**, karya **Aikawa Saki**. Ceritanya bagus dan kebetulan dia adalah mangaka favoritku^^

Semoga kalian suka, ne :D


	2. Chapter 2

**My Nerdy Girl**

**Author: **Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast: **

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast: **

Lee Teuk

**Genre: **Romance, fluff, school life

**Warning: **Genderswitch! Adaptasi dari manga **'My Nerdy Girl' karya AIKAWA SAKI**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Astaga, aku kalah oleh _yeoja_ seperti itu?!" Yunho menggeram kesal. Harga dirinya yang tinggi serasa dilecehkan begitu saja. "Grrr.. kutu buku tidak pantas punya pacar segala! Seharusnya dia belajar saja terus dan menjalani hidup membosankan layaknya seorang kutu buku. Kalau perlu pacaran dengan buku sekalian!"

Puas dengan mengumpati Jaejoong, Yunho keluar dari minimarket itu. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang menggunakan mobil jemputan, Yunho tak henti-hentinya mengetuki keningnya. Berpikir. Sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa ya?

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

Dukh!

Kepala Jaejoong terkulai lemah ke meja di depannya. Dia menghela nafas berat. Lagi-lagi dia harus meratapi nasibnya yang jelek. Saking paniknya karena Yunho melihatnya bekerja, dia jadi tidak sadar kalau gelang peninggalan _eomma-_nya hilang.

"Grrr! Ini semua gara-gara dia..!" Jaejoong meremas kertas hasil ulangan di tangannya geram. _Namja_ Jung itu memang pembawa sial.

Brakk!

Seseorang memukul mejanya keras. Jaejoong langsung menegakkan tubuhnya kaget. Dan lebih kaget lagi begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Oi, _yeoja_ kutu buku!" panggil Yunho dengan nada tidak enak. Dia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Mata musangnya menatap tajam Jaejoong membuat _yeoja _itu mengkeret.

"Kau, kenapa kau keluar dari _cafe_ itu kemarin? Bukannya anak SMA tidak bisa masuk _cafe_ itu?" tanya Yunho keras dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Dia sedang kesal. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong bisa masuk ke sana sedangkan dirinya tidak?

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup. Jadi, Yunho juga melihatnya waktu dia pulang?

"Eh.. anu.." Jaejoong memaksa otaknya berpikir. "Itu lho! _Cafe_ itu milik adik _eomma-_ku, jadi aku diizinkan masuk sebagai kerabat, se.. seperti itu." Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan.

"Oooh." Yunho menopang dagu dengan tangannya, menatap Jaejoong dengan mata menyipit. Dipandang seperti itu tak ayal membuat Jaejoong makin gugup. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Apa Yunho bertanya begitu karena sadar kalau yang kemarin itu dirinya? _Omo,_ bagaimana ini...

"Oh, begitu."

Fiuh.. Jaejoong mendesah lega. Baru saja dia pikir dia sudah ada di zona aman, pertanyaan Yunho lagi-lagi membuatnya _sport_ jantung.

"Kemarin di sana ada _yeoja_ yang memakai baju biru muda, kan?"

Wajah Jejoong menegang. Jadi Yunho menyadarinya? _Skak mat._ Mati kau, Kim Jaejoong. Bersiap-siaplah untuk ditendang kel..

"Itu siapa? Beritahu aku!"

...Hah? Jaejoong _speechless._ Rasa paniknya menguap begitu saja melihat Yunho yang menatapnya dengan mata polos alias tidak tahu apa-apa.

Heh~ Ternyata otak dan penampilannya memang tidak menipu. Dia benar-benar bodoh, pikir Jaejoong.

"Dia menjatuhkan ini waktu kami bertabrakan di dekat _cafe_ kemarin," lanjut Yunho sambil menunjukan sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari emas putih. Mata Jaejoong membelalak.

Gelang _eomma!_

Hampir saja dia merebutnya kalau saja dia tidak sadar situasinya sekarang. Otaknya mulai berpikir. Bagaimanapun dia harus bisa membuat Yunho mengembalikan gelang itu padanya.

"Oh, mungkin itu Youngwoong. Nanti aku akan ke sana lagi, kok. Jadi, berikan gelang itu padaku." Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud mengambil gelang itu dari tangan Yunho, tapi dengan cepat Yunho menggenggam gelang itu dan menjauhkannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan mengembalikannya sendiri," ujarnya.

Eeh?!

Jaejoong mulai panik. "Tempat itu menjual alkohol, lho... Anak SMA tidak boleh masuk," ucapnya sepersuasif mungkin, berusaha membuat Yunho mengubah pikirannya.

"Kalau begitu kau atur dong."

Yunho mendekat dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong yang dengan gemetaran langsung mundur. Yunho menyeringai, memasang wajah bos andalannya. "Kau atur supaya aku bisa bertemu dengan Youngwoong di luar _cafe_ itu!"

"Eehhh?" Jaejoong kembali berkeringat dingin. "Ta.. ta, ta, ta, tapi di sana ada peraturan pekerja tidak boleh bertemu dengan tamu di luar _cafe!"_

"Aku bukan tamu, kok."

"Ta-tapi, sepertinya Youngwoong sibuk kuliah.."

"Aku akan tunggu sampai dia punya waktu." _That's Final._ Yunho beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. "Tolong ya, kutu buku!"

"Eh... ta-tapi, tapi..."

"Aku tidak dengar~"

**.**

**.**

"Manajer, manajeeer! Bagaimana ini?!"

Jaejoong mengacak-ngacak rambut pendeknya frustasi. Dia baru saja tiba di _cafe_ dan dengan segera langsung melaporkan peristiwa tadi pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengibaskan kipas yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Aish, tidak usah panik begitu. Dia juga belum tahu itu kau, kan. Jadi pura-pura saja jadi Youngwoong lalu ambil gelangmu kembali," saran Leeteuk santai.

Jaejoong menoleh, menatap Leeteuk dengan mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca. Kedua pipinya menggembung lucu. "Bukan itu... masalahnya aku, aku tidak punya baju imut~"

Siing~

Gubrak!

_"Aigo.."_ Leeteuk berusaha berdiri sambil membenarkan _wig-_nya. Dia lalu menatap Jaejoong, aura iblis kembali terpancar dari tubuhnya. "Hehehe.. Tenang. Serahkan saja padaku."

**.**

**.**

Hari Minggu yang cerah dan Jaejoong sudah terjebak di depan pintu masuk kawasan Myeong-dong. Jangan tanya kenapa, tentu saja karena Jung Yunho yang menyebalkan itu minta bertemu dengannya, ah ani, maksudnya dengan Youngwoong.

Dan seperti inilah keadaan Jaejoong sekarang, berdiri sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal di pinggir jalan. Bibir _cherry-_nya yang mengerucut imut itu tak henti-hentinya merutuki pamannya.

"Dia bilang 'tenang', jadi ini maksudnya?"

Penampilan Jaejoong hari itu memang beda dari biasanya. Dimulai dari _wig_ cokelatnya yang panjang, kacamatanya yang dilepas dan diganti _soft lens_ abu-abu, _make_ _up_ tipis, dan jangan lupa baju imut yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sebuah _mini skirt_ dan atasan tanpa lengan berwarna _soft pink._

"Aish, rok ini terlalu pendek," gerutu Jaejoong risih karena sedari tadi para _namja_ tak henti melirik ke arahnya. Dia benar-benar dongkol, dalam hati dia berjanji akan mengguliti pamannya hidup-hidup sekembalinya dia ke _cafe._

"Youngwoong-ah!"

Jaejoong menoleh dan menangkap sesosok _namja_ tampan berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Yunho berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya yang masih terdiam. "Kau menunggu lama ya? _Mianhae,_ padahal aku yang memintamu datang."

Deg!

Tatapan Yunho begitu lembut, membuat Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berhenti sesaat. _Ke-kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?_ Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya. _Ahjussie.. pasti aku kelihatan aneh, deh! _pikir Jaejoong panik.

"Ehm.." Yunho berdehem, mengamati penampilan Jaejoong. "Kostummu kemarin bagus, tapi kau juga cantik dengan baju biasa," pujinya dengan wajah memerah. Matanya menatap ke mana saja asal bukan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertegun. Ca-cantik? Dilihatnya Yunho yang memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya salah tingkah. Jaejoong tak percaya, dari mulut_ namja_ ini keluar kata 'cantik'? Untuknya pula. Membandingkan sikap Yunho di sekolah dan saat ini tiba-tiba membuatnya merinding.

Tak mau situasi menjadi canggung, Jaejoong buru-buru masuk ke inti persoalan.

"Yu.. Yunho-ssi.. anu, gelangku.."

"Oh, ne!" Yunho teringat. Dia merogoh saku jeansnya. "Aku bawa kok."

Grep!

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tertegun ketika Yunho meraih tangan kirinya dan dengan telaten memasangkan gelang itu di pergelangan tangannya. "Ini, silahkan."

Jaejoong tak mampu berkata-kata. Wajah putihnya merona.

_"Go-gomawo,"_ ucapnya lalu buru-buru melepas tangannya dari genggaman Yunho. Dirinya benar-benar kaget sampai terlambat bereaksi. Yunho tiba-tiba saja memegang tangannya, duh..

"Habis ini Youngwoong-ah ada waktu, kan?" tanya Yunho.

"Eh? Iya." Ups! Jaejoong keceplosan. Aish...

Ah! Jaejoong tersentak saat tiba-tiba Yunho meraih tangannya lagi dan menggenggamnya. Yunho menatapnya lembut.

"Karena aku sudah mengembalikan gelangmu, sebagai balasannya tolong temani aku satu hari ini," pintanya.

Jaejoong tak sanggup menjawab. Sentuhan Yunho di tangannya sungguh membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Belum lagi cara Yunho menatapnya, membuat pipinya yang merona tambah memerah.

Melihat Jaejoong yang tak kunjung membuka mulutnya, Yunho menarik tangannya untuk segera berjalan.

"Youngwoong-ah ingin pergi ke mana?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong tersadar dari keterpakuannya. Mendadak dia jadi salah tingkah. "Ke.. ke mana saja boleh," ujarnya menunduk. Kenapa dia jadi gugup begini? Apalagi saat melihat tangannya yang tengah digenggam Yunho. Hangat. Uh!

Seharusnya dia langsung pulang setelah mendapatkan gelangnya..

..Tapi kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?!

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong terus memasang wajah tidak enak. Dibiarkannya Yunho menggandeng tangannya kesana kemari. Dia benar-benar sial. Seharusnya sekarang dia sudah berada di _cafe_ bukannya terjebak bersama_ namja_ menyebalkan ini. Kalau begini caranya upah kerja paruh waktunya akan berkurang!

Aaah.. 10 ribu won melayang sia-sia... T.T

Tidak. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia harus tenang. _Jangan pikirkan_ _upah dulu,_ pikirnya. Sekarang dia sedang bersama Yunho, bisa gawat kalau _namja_ ini tiba-tiba menyadari siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Beasiswanya bisa hilang kalau dia ketahuan bekerja paruh waktu dengan penampilan seperti ini.

Hah, Jaejoong tak bisa membayangkan rencana masa depannya runtuh hanya karena masalah ini. Kalau sampai beasiswanya dicabut otomatis dia tidak bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya ke universitas, yang artinya dia juga tidak bisa jadi dokter. Musnahlah sudah impiannya untuk hidup tenang dan makmur.

Dan tentu saja dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan mata menyala-nyala. Dia harus mengatasi ini, lalu segera pergi kerja!

"Ehm," Yunho berdehem seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. _Gawat, aku_ _dilihatin ya?_

Sedetik kemudian senyum puas menghiasi wajah tampannya. Karena Youngwoong mahasiswi, dia pikir akan sulit menaklukannya. Tapi sepertinya tidak juga.

_Akan kutanya dia punya pacar atau tidak... Ah, kalau punyapun aku tidak peduli, sih._

"Youngwoong-ah punya pacar?" tanya Yunho seraya menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"Eh?" Jaejoong agak kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Yunho. Secepat kilat dia tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak boleh punya pacar di tempatku bekerja sekarang."

"Ooh, begitu." Yunho kembali melihat ke depan. _Siip!_ batinnya sambil berusaha menahan senyumnya. Tapi tetap saja kedua matanya yang memancarkan rasa senang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Jaejoong yang melihat itu sejenak terpana. Bagaimana bisa? Sikap Yunho benar-benar berbeda dengan waktu di sekolah.

Hah~ Jaejoong menunduk, menatap kedua kakinya, kemudian tangan kanannya yang berada dalam genggaman hangat Yunho. Yunho sama sekali tidak sadar kalau yang digandengnya sekarang adalah dirinya, seorang Kim Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai rival.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Di sekolah Yunho memang tidak pernah memperhatikannya, sih.

Ah.. teringat hal itu tiba-tiba saja membuat wajah Jaejoong berubah murung. Yunho memang tidak pernah memperhatikannya dan justru malah mengolok-oloknya di sekolah karena penampilannya yang _nerdy._ Tapi sekarang begitu penampilannya berubah cantik Yunho jadi perhatian padanya.

Keterlaluan sekali dia menilai_ yeoja_ hanya dari wajahnya.

_"Mian."_

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Yunho mau tak mau ikut berhenti. Dia menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"_Mianhae,_ aku baru ingat ada pelanggan penting yang akan datang ke _cafe,"_ dusta Jaejoong sambil tersenyum minta maaf. Dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho.

"Eh?" Tak rela, Yunho mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong. "Ka-kalau begitu, kencanlah denganku lagi di hari lain!"

"Jadwal kerjaku padat sekali, tidak ada liburnya."

"Kalau begitu, tolong beritahu aku nomor ponselmu!"

_"Mian,_ tapi aku tidak punya ponsel," kilah Jaejoong masih dengan senyum. Padahal asli dia sudah kesal setengah mati.

"Kalau begitu, telepon rumah saja!"

Jaejoong menggeram dalam hati. Maksa banget sih!

"Yun.." Jaejoong menarik paksa tangannya yang masih digenggam Yunho, membuat _namja_ itu sedikit kaget.

"Yunho-ssi, kau menilai _yeoja_ dari wajahnya, ya?" tanya Jaejoong tak bisa ditahan.

"Eh?" Yunho bingung.

"_Yeoja_ bisa berubah jadi secantik apapun berkat _make up,_ lho."

"Eh?! Maksudnya?" Yunho makin bingung.

Jaejoong sadar kalau dia baru saja terbawa emosi dan keceplosan. Dia tersenyum gugup. "Ah, tidak kok! _Gomawo_ kau sudah mengembalikan gelangku hari ini. Aku pulang dulu ne, daah!" Jaejoong buru-buru pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh, tunggu!"

"Oh, iya! Jangan menungguku di depan _cafe_ seperti penguntit, ya!"

"Youngwoong-ah!"

Yunho berusaha mencegahnya, tapi terlambat karena sosok Jaejoong sudah hilang ditelan lautan manusia yang memenuhi Myeong-dong siang itu. Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Dipandanginya tangan besarnya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan mungil Jaejoong. Wajahnya seketika memerah.

_Omo!_

Yunho menggelang-gelangkan kepalanya. Dia kembali menatap lurus ke depan, tempat Jaejoong menghilang beberapa saat lalu.

"Penguntit? Ngomong-ngomong, tadi apa maksudnya, ya?" tanyanya bingung begitu teringat kata-kata Jaejoong. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah _horror_.

"_Aigo.."_ Kedua lututnya terasa lemas. Yunho jatuh terduduk sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Payah, aku bahkan tidak dapat nomor teleponnya.."

"..Apa boleh buat, aku terpaksa minta tolong pada si kutu buku lagi."

**.**

**.**

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi ketika seorang _namja_ tampan bermata musang keluar dari pintu gerbang rumahnya yang besar dan asri dengan menuntun seekor anjing.

"Hoaam..." _Namja_ yang kita ketahui bernama Yunho itu menguap. Saking _shock-_nya dengan kejadian kemarin, dia jadi tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Dia terus memikirkan kenapa sikap Youngwoong kemarin agak aneh? Apa dia salah bicara, ya?

Masih dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang, Yunho mulai berjalan bersama anjingnya mengitari kompleks. Dia berhenti ketika mata musangnya tak sengaja menangkap sosok seorang _yeoja_ bersepeda dengan membawa setumpuk koran.

Yunho terus memperhatikan bagaimana _yeoja_ itu menyelipkan sebuah koran ke dalam kotak surat, ke bawah pintu gerbang, atau melemparkannya ke halaman rumah. Tanpa sadar Yunho mengikuti _yeoja_ itu.

_Yeoja_ itu mengenakan sebuah celana training beserta jaket. Tudung jaket yang menutupi kepalanya ditambah posisinya yang membelakangi Yunho membuat Yunho tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah _yeoja_ itu.

_Siapa sih dia? Lho, bukannya itu si kutu buku?_ batinnya begitu dia berhasil menangkap wajah _yeoja_ itu dari samping. Tampak _yeoja_ yang ternyata adalah rivalnya itu tengah menyerahkan sebuah koran pada seorang nenek tua yang masih memakai piyama dilengkapi kardigan.

_Sedang apa dia di sini pagi-pagi begini?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

Annyeong~

Ini lanjutannya, gomawo sudah menunggu^^

Ada yang bilang ini mirip** kaichou wa maid-sama**. Aq juga mikir gitu koq, chingu. Mungkin karena karakter ceweknya yang agak sama, yaitu siswi sekolah miskin yang secara sembunyi-sembunyi kerja part time jadi maid populer di kafe. Tapi secara sifat sih menurutku mereka berdua beda :D

Soal Leeteuk oppa, mian aq telah menistakan uri leader disini. Ga ada maksud apa-apa koq, hanya jha menurutku dia cocok dapet peran itu :)

Dan yang komen soal kimono, jujur jha aq ga kepikiran tentang yukata pas nulis ini. Mungkin chingu benar harusnya Teuki oppa pakai yukata aja yg lebih simpel. Gomawo koreksinya, ntar aq perbaiki deh^^

Terakhir gomawo untuk para reader dan reviewer. Aq sangat menghargai apresiasi kalian :D

Yang udah pernah baca manganya, tetep baca fic ini yah~ ^^/


	3. Chapter 3

**My Nerdy Girl**

**Author: **Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast: **

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast: **

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee (Kim) Taemin

**Genre: **Romance, fluff, school life

**Warning: **Genderswitch! Adaptasi dari manga **'My Nerdy Girl' karya AIKAWA SAKI**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yeoja_ itu mengenakan sebuah celana beserta jaket training. Tudung jaket yang menutupi kepalanya ditambah posisinya yang membelakangi Yunho membuat Yunho tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah _yeoja_ itu.

_Siapa sih dia? Lho, bukannya itu si kutu buku?_ batinnya begitu dia berhasil menangkap wajah _yeoja_ itu dari samping. Tampak _yeoja_ yang ternyata adalah rivalnya itu tengah menyerahkan sebuah koran pada seorang nenek tua yang masih memakai piyama dilengkapi kardigan.

_Sedang apa dia di sini pagi-pagi begini?_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini benar-benar cerah, secerah hati Kim Jaejoong yang tak berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi. Dia sangat lega gelangnya sudah kembali. Sekarang dia tidak perlu lagi berurusan dengan Jung Yunho dan bisa menjalani kehidupannya di sekolah dengan tenang.

Dengan riang dia mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang ditinggalkan Cho _sonsaengnim_. Sungguh rajin mengingat bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi.

"Oi, _yeoja_ kutu buku."

Jaejoong tersentak. Dia mendongak dan mendapati sosok yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya sudah menyamankan diri pada kursi di depan mejanya. Wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah 180°.

_...Dia lagi..._

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya sambil memasang tampang tidak mengenakan, seolah enggan menatap Yunho. "Aku sudah melakukan yang kau minta. Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, kan?" ucapnya dingin. _Mau apa lagi, sih?! Jangan bikin aku repot, dong!_

Yunho langsung keki melihat tingkah Jaejoong dan perkataanya yang tidak bersahabat itu. _Sialan! Yeoja ini benar-benar menyebalkan._

Yunho memutuskan untuk mengabaikan sikap Jaejoong. Dia menyandarkan dagu pada tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Dia tiba-tiba teringat maksudnya mendatangi Jaejoong.

"Tadi pagi kau mengantarkan sesuatu, kan."

Deg. Jantung Jaejoong seakan mau copot mendengar sebuah pernyataan simpel namun mematikan untuknya. Mungkinkah..? Dengan cepat Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik.

"Ka.. kau salah orang! Aku ada di rumah, kok! Ahahaha.. iya aku di rumah!" sangkal Jaejoong sambil tertawa hambar sementara keringat dingin mulai keluar di pelipisnya. Bagaimana bisa Yunho tahu?!

"Aku yakin itu kau," ujar Yunho kekeuh. Wajahnya tampak serius seakan memikirkan sesuatu. "Benda yang kau antar pagi-pagi tadi... hmm... koran kan? Kau jadi loper koran? Tapi kenapa-"

Grep!

Wussshhh

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho dan membawanya keluar kelas. Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong terus merutuk. Selesai satu masalah, datang yang lain lagi. Kenapa Yunho mesti melihatnya, sih?!

Mereka berhenti di sudut halaman sekolah yang sepi. Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong langsung membungkuk pada Yunho. Biarlah harga dirinya hilang, yang jelas dia harus selamat kali ini. "Kumohon, jangan beritahu sekolah kalau aku jadi loper koran," pintanya.

"Hah?" Yunho tampak bingung. Dia mengurut-urut pergelangan tangannya yang sakit karena ditarik paksa Jaejoong. _"Wae?"_

Jaejoong mendongak, menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata tebal. "Karena murid beasiswa dilarang kerja paruh waktu. Kalau sampai sekolah tahu aku bekerja paruh waktu, beasiswaku bisa dicabut. Sedang aku tidak punya uang untuk melanjutkan sekolah."

"Orang tuamu?"

Jaejoong menunduk. "Ayahku dokter, tapi karena cuma melakukan pekerjaan sukarela dia tidak punya penghasilan. Ibuku sudah tidak ada. Aku harus masuk universitas yang bagus lalu menjadi dokter agar aku bisa membesarkan adik-adikku. Kalau sampai beasiswaku dicabut, aku akan kesulitan."

Wajah Yunho perlahan melembut.

_Kenapa_...

"Kumohon," Jaejoong membungkuk semakin dalam, matanya terpejam erat. "Kumohon, jangan bilang siapa-siapa!"

_ Kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti ini padanya?_

"Tidak usah cemas. Aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun, kok."

Jaejoong membuka matanya, terbelalak kaget. Bukan jawaban ini yang dia perkirakan. Perlahan dia menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Yunho tak percaya.

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada. "Lagipula, itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas disebarkan pada orang lain kan," ujarnya menambahkan. Dia masih sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan Jaejoong. _Ternyata hidupnya berat juga..._

Jaejoong terdiam, terpana dengan Yunho. Dia pikir Yunho akan mengejeknya dan menyebarkannya pada orang-orang...

_Diluar dugaan... Dia bisa mengerti.._

"Nah," Yunho sekarang menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan mata yang tak bisa diartikan. Entahlah, tapi tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan firasat buruk. "Karena aku mau menjaga rahasiamu, sebagai gantinya bantu aku dekati Youngwoong, oke!"

_Mwo?!_

"Kita harus _take and give,_ kan?" ucapnya santai.

Jaejoong menggeram kesal dalam hati. Dia tarik kata-katanya tadi! Yunho sama sekali belum menyerah soal Youngwoong. Orang yang hanya melihat wajah memang bukan orang baik. Dia harus hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan atau dia akan dimanfaatkan lagi seperti sekarang.

_ Kau memang menyebalkan, Jung._

**.**

**.**

Berada di sekolah jadi melelahkan bagi Jaejoong. Sungguh. Beberapa hari terakhir ini Yunho terus menerus membututinya dan tanpa henti memberondonginya pertanyaan seputar Youngwoong, Youngwoong, dan Youngwoong. Membuat Jaejoong harus cepat-cepat kabur begitu bel istirahat dan bel pulang berbunyi.

Seperti sekarang ini, Jaejoong berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil menggendong tas di punggungnya, bersiap untuk pulang. Beruntung tadi di kelas Yunho dicegat oleh teman-temannya sesama anggota klub basket, membuat _namja_ itu tidak bisa mengikutinya. Fufufu~

"Eh, Kim Jaejoong? Kebetulan sekali. Kemarilah!"

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti ketika dari arah depan Cho Kyuhyun, guru Matematika, memanggil namanya. Perasaannya mendadak tak enak. Dengan ragu Jaejoong menghampirinya lalu mengikuti langkah _namja_ muda itu menuju ruang arsip.

"Aku ingin kau menyusunnya per bagian," perintah Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan dua tumpukan kertas tebal di mejanya. Jaejoong melotot.

"Eeh.. menyusun semua ini sendirian? Ta-tapi, aku ada urusan..." Jaejoong meremas roknya gugup.

"Kau murid beasiswa yang mendapat keringanan biaya, kan. Masa membantu begini saja tidak bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan aura intimidasi. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. Aura _evil_ gurunya yang satu ini benar-benar terasa.

"Nah, kalau sudah selesai bawa ke ruang guru ya!" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Jaejoong lalu berlalu pergi.

"Ta-tapi.. _sonsaengnim_..." Terlambat. Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Jaejoong mendesah lalu menatap lemas tumpukan kertas di hadapannya.

Butuh waktu setengah jam lebih untuk menyusun semua kertas itu walau dengan kecepatan kilat. Kini Jaejoong dengan susah payah mengangkat tumpukan kertas yang menjulang tinggi sampai ke dadanya itu sambil menuruni tangga. Tak lupa dengan terus merutuk.

"Dasar guru bodoh! Untuk pekerjaan yang memakan waktu selama ini setidaknya panggil satu orang lagi, dong! Huh! Mana berat lagi."

Karena _cafe_ pamannya libur, hari ini Jaejoong akan bekerja di pabrik yang bersedia mempekerjakannya. Tapi gara-gara Cho _sonsaengnim_ dan kertas-kertasnya itu sekarang dia jadi terancam terlambat. Hah~ lagi-lagi Jaejoong mendesah.

Kalau ngebut naik sepeda mungkin bisa sampai tepat waktu, pikirnya. Peraturan di tempat itu sangat ketat. Kalau terlambat dia akan langsung dipecat. Hiii~ Jaejoong bergidig ngeri membayangkan itu. Dia mempercepat langkahnya, tapi...

Brukk

Oh, mungkin ini bukan hari baiknya. Di dua anak tangga terakhir kakinya salah melangkah, membuat dirinya sekarang jatuh terjerembab. Dan itu cukup untuk menarik perhatian siswa yang berada di sekitar situ. Walau nampaknya tak ada satupun yang berniat menolong.

"Aduhh~"

Jaejoong berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya. Dia terduduk. Matanya menatap _horror_ kertas-kertas yang berserakan di depannya. Semuanya berantakan. Payah, kalau memungut ini semua sendirian dia pasti terlambat. Ya Tuhan... Jaejoong menunduk sambil meremas roknya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menangis.

Kenapa... Selalu saja ada masalah...

"Dasar ceroboh."

Jaejoong terkesiap. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Yunho tengah berjongkok di depannya sambil memandangi kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan.

"Aah.. berantakan semuanya nih," komentarnya lalu mulai memunguti kertas-kertas itu satu persatu.

Jaejoong menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

_Yunho..._

Tapi sesaat kemudian Jaejoong tersadar. Dengan cepat dia memunguti kertas-kertasnya sambil mencoba menghentikan Yunho. "Kau tidak perlu memungutnya! Aku bisa sendiri, kok."

"Hah?" Yunho menatapnya malas. "Sudah bagus aku mau membantumu, tahu!"

"Uh.." Jaejoong memegang erat kertas-kertas di tangannya. Menyebalkan.. Dia tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahannya pada _namja_ di depannya ini lagi. Secepat kilat dia merebut kertasnya dari tangan Yunho.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah!"

Nyut~

Jaejoong berdiri tapi sedetik kemudian dia meringis. Kakinya terasa sakit. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya mendengus. "Haah.. kau ini.." Yunho berdiri lalu menurunkan suaranya. "Hari ini kau harus kerja, kan? Kalau kau kerjakan sendiri pasti akan terlambat!"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, sedikit gentar dengan ucapan Yunho. Tak mau kalah, Jaejoong malah memalingkan wajahnya. "Akan kuusahakan tidak terlambat! Dengan kemampuanku sendiri!"

Yunho menatapnya tak percaya. _Yeoja_ ini... tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali!

Jaejoong berjongkok lalu kembali memunguti kertasnya satu-persatu. Dengan tampang tak enak Yunho mulai menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya. Kata-kata Jaejoong beberapa hari yang lalu kembali terngiang di telinganya.

_"...murid beasiswa dilarang kerja paruh waktu."_

_Dasar,_ batin Yunho. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan _yeoja_ di depannya ini. "Hei! Kau..." Yunho kembali berjongkok dan menatap tajam Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengacuhkannya. "Ya! Jangan keras kepala! Bergantunglah sedikit pada orang lain, bodoh!"

Gerakan tangan Jaejoong berhenti. Agak _shock_ dengan kata-kata yang diserukan Yunho. Dia balik menatap Yunho diam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Terus, berikan kunci sepedamu."

_"Wae?"_ sebuah kata akhirnya keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Apa kau mau mengayuh sepeda sampai tempat kerja dengan kaki seperti itu?"

"Yunho..."

**.**

**.**

...Sesuatu yang luar biasa telah terjadi. Apa artinya ini?

"Kau.. Kenapa mau mengantarku?" Jaejoong menyuarakan pikirannya. Sekarang dia tengah duduk di boncengan sepedanya sendiri sementara di depannya duduk Yunho yang mengayun sepedanya. Kedua tangan Jaejoong berpegangan pada seragam Yunho.

"Em, aku tertarik pada orang miskin. Lagipula mulai sekarang aku akan banyak minta bantuanmu," jawab Yunho santai.

Begitu rupanya -_-

"Tapi yang penting kau harus hati-hati supaya tidak cedera. Tubuhmu itu modal kan," nasehat Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam.

"Istirahatkan kakimu sampai kita tiba di tempat kerjamu."

Sekarang Jaejoong mulai melirik _namja_ yang berada di depannya itu. Lagi-lagi dia dibuat terpana oleh kata-kata Yunho. Jadi itu alasan sesungguhnya Yunho mengantarnya? Jaejoong menunduk. Tanpa sadar wajahnya menghangat.

Sementara di depan tampak Yunho yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kalau Jaejoong bekerja terus seperti ini, kapan belajarnya?

Hah! Tiba-tiba Yunho tersadar. Wajahnya berubah _horror_. Berarti Jaejoong memang lebih pintar darinya, dong?! Menyebalkan! Sepanjang perjalanan dia terus membatin, _aku_ _lebih hebat darinya! Lebih hebat! Lebih hebat! Lebih hebat!_

"Kutu buku, ternyata kau berat juga." ceplosnya tanpa dosa.

_"MWO?!"_ Jaejoong _shock_. "Kurang ajar bicara seperti itu pada _yeoja!"_

"Hah?! Aku sudah berbaik hati membantumu seperti ini malah dibilang kurang ajar? Dasar!" geram Yunho tidak terima sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau sendiri yang mau, kan. Aku tidak minta kok." balas Jaejoong angkuh.

"Cih! Kau ini memang tidak ada manis-manisnya!" Yunho kembali menghadap ke depan dengan kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir Jaejoong hebat bahkan sampai simpati padanya! Percuma dia mencoba berbaik hati pada _yeoja_ itu.

"Aaah! _Yeoja_ memang harusnya seperti Youngwoong!" ujar Yunho mulai menerawang. Sementara itu di belakangnya, Jaejoong hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

_ Yunho-ah, apa kau tahu? Yeoja bernama Youngwoong yang begitu ingin kau temui itu... akulah orangnya, lho._

**.**

**.**

Dua hari berlalu sejak insiden jatuh di tangga yang berakhir dengan Yunho mengantar Jaejoong ke pabrik tempatnya bekerja. Dan sekarang tampaknya kejadian itu terulang kembali. Terbukti dengan mereka berdua yang kini tengah berboncengan sambil berdebat.

"Sampai sini saja."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Kubilang sampai di sini saja!"

"Tidak, tidak bisa!"

"Uh!"

Jaejoong benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Kau benar-benar mau mengantarku sampai rumah?" tanyanya menyerah. Yunho meliriknya sekilas.

"Aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi memang benar aku yang melempar bola itu," jujurnya. "Kau masih pusing. Kalau kau pingsan di suatu tempat, aku bisa kena masalah. Lagipula dokter UKS menyuruhku mengantarmu."

Haah... Jaejoong menyentuh kepalanya yang agak pusing. Kejadian saat jam mata pelajaran olahraga tadi kembali terngiang di otaknya. Dimana dia yang tengah mengantuk terkena lemparan bola voli hingga pingsan. Dan saat terbangun dia sudah berada di UKS bersama Jung Yunho.

"Padahal kau yang salah karena bengong di tengah pelajaran. Tapi malah aku yang disalahkan!" sungut Yunho tak terima.

"Salahmu tidak bisa mengendalikan bola!" sahut Jaejoong cuek.

"_Mwo?!" _Yunho menatapnya kesal sementara Jaejoong hanya buang muka sambil bersenandung tak peduli. Yunho menggertakkan giginya lalu kembali menghadap depan. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan sebuah gedung apartemen tua yang kecil dan tampak tak terawat, menandakan dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah kompleks orang miskin.

"Kita sampai." Jaejoong segera turun dari sepedanya. "Parkirkan saja sepedanya di sebelah kanan gedung," tambahnya lalu mulai melangkah.

"Waah! Tempat tinggalmu keren juga."

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang dan kaget mendapati Yunho yang dengan wajah polosnya tengah berjalan mengikutinya. "Eh, kau mau ikut sampai mana?"

Yunho menatapnya datar. "Kalau sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini, tentu saja aku mau lihat bagian dalam rumahmu dong," ucap _namja_ itu seenaknya. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya menggerutu sebal. Dasar tuan muda!

Mereka berdua menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua gedung dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu bernomorkan 06.

"Aku pulang," ucap Jaejoong seraya membuka pintu.

"_Eonni,_ selamat datang..." seorang _yeoja_ cilik berusia sekitar 10 tahun menyambut Jaejoong. Terlihat keningnya yang tiba-tiba berkerut. "Lho, _eonni_ tidak kerja?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tadi aku pingsan waktu pelajaran olahraga, jadi hari ini aku mau istrirahat dulu," jelas Jaejoong sambil membuka sepatunya. _Yeoja_ cilik itu tampak kaget.

"Eh?! Pingsan?!"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Pandangan _yeoja_ cilik itu kemudian tertumbuk pada sosok Yunho yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Jaejoong. Mata musangnya tampak sibuk mengobservasi isi apartemen sederhana itu.

"Orang ini siapa?"

Yunho yang merasa dirinya disebut hanya memasang tampang _babo_. Sepertinya dia baru sadar ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Jaejoong.

"Oh, orang ini yang menimpukku dengan bola," jawab Jaejoong enteng membuat Yunho yang sudah sadar sikon men_deathglare_nya.

"Itu gara-gara kau berdiri bengong di lapangan, tahu!" serunya sewot. Jaejoong mengabaikannya.

"Dia mengantarku pulang karena disuruh dokter UKS," Jaejoong menjelaskan pada _yeoja_ cilik di depannya yang tampak _clueless_. Matanya terasa berat. Jaejoong berpegangan tangan pada dinding.

"Ooh.."

_Aku.._

"_Eonni,_ tadi ada edaran..."

Jaejoog tidak bisa menangkap kata-kata selanjutnya. Pandangannya semakin lama semakin blur.

_Tidak kuat.. Begitu sampai di rumah, rasa kantukku langsung..._

Brukk

Jaejoong terkulai lemas. Untung saja Yunho yang berada di belakangnya segera menangkapnya sebelum Jaejoong mencium lantai. "Oi! Kalau mau tidur di kasur, dong!"

"_Eonni_ suduh tidur," sahut _yeoja_ cilik itu polos.

"Apa?!"

Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong dan ternyata benar _yeoja_ berkacamata itu sudah terlelap. Yunho menatapnya tak percaya. _Yeoja_ ini sungguh ajaib.

"Aish, kau ini! Sampai kapan mau merepotkanku, sih?" Mau tak mau Yunho menggendong tubuh Jaejoong di punggungnya. Dia lalu menatap _yeoja_ cilik di depannya. "Oi, bocah! Kakakmu mau ditidurkan di mana, nih?"

_Yeoja_ cilik itu mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Namaku Taemin. Kamarnya di sini." Taemin lalu menuntun Yunho menuju kamar Jaejoong. Sementara di punggung Yunho, tampak Jaejoong yang menggeliat nyaman.

_Hm? Punggung yang besar.. Hangat.._

Merasa sedikit pergerakan, Yunho menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, menatap wajah lain yang terlihat begitu damai.

_Aku bisa mendengar dia menggumamkan sesuatu. Waktu itu, juga hari ini.. ada yang aneh. Aku jadi tidak membenci saat aku bersama dengannya. Kenapa ya..?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

Sepertinya udah ada yg mulai peduli nih... *lirik-lirik*

Haha.. ne chingu, gimana dengan chap ini? Ada beberapa yg menduga yunpa akan menjadikan fakta 'jae si loper koran' sebagai kunci untuk mengancam jaema supaya ngebantu dia ndeketin youngwoong. Well, memang tidak sepenuhnya ngancam sih, tapi bisa dibilang tebakan chingu benar :D

Soal ending... Karena ini ff adaptasi, cerita secara keseluruhan akan sama persis dengan manganya..

Dan kalo ga salah ada yg nanyain seputar nama youngwoong ya? **Youngwoong** tu setahuku adalah bahasa korea dari **Hero**. Jadi **Hero Jaejoong** sama dengan **Youngwoong Jaejoong**, begitu chingu^^ (kalo ga salah sih, hehe ;p)

Oke deh, semoga chap ini berkenan. Gomawo para readers dan reviewers atas kesediaannya untuk membaca dan memberikan komentar :)

review lagi, please?


	4. Chapter 4

**My Nerdy Girl**

**Author: **Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast: **

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast: **

Lee (Kim) Taemin

Lee Teuk

**Genre: **Romance, fluff, school life

**Warning: **Genderswitch! Adaptasi dari manga **'My Nerdy Girl' karya AIKAWA SAKI**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yeoja_ cilik itu mempoutkan bibirnya. "Namaku Taemin. Kamarnya di sini." Taemin lalu menuntun Yunho menuju kamar Jaejoong. Sementara di punggung Yunho, tampak Jaejoong yang menggeliat nyaman.

'_Hm? Punggung yang besar.. Hangat..'_

Merasa sedikit pergerakan, Yunho menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, menatap wajah lain yang terlihat begitu damai.

'_Aku bisa mendengar dia menggumamkan sesuatu. Waktu itu, juga hari ini.. ada yang aneh. Aku jadi tidak membenci saat aku bersama dengannya. Kenapa ya..?'_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

Usai merebahkan dan menyelimuti Jaejoong di kasur lantai miliknya *itu loh, kasur lipat yang dipake di lantai kaya drama2 korea xD*, Yunho mengamati kamar yang terlihat sederhana itu. Tak ada banyak barang di sini. Hanya ada sebuah meja kecil di pojok ruangan, rak kecil yang penuh buku, lemari pakaian, dan meja belajar.

'_Kamarnya rakyat jelata,'_ batinnya.

Yunho lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur pulas. Mata musangnya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada pergelangan tangan _yeoja_ itu. Dia mengamatinya dengan teliti.

"Hmph, rasi bintang? Tahi lalat yang aneh. Apa itu rasi Cassiopeia?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri begitu melihat tahi lalat yang tampak membentuk sebuah rasi W di pergelangan tangan kiri Jaejoong.

Perlahan, Yunho menyingkap rambut yang menutupi wajah _yeoja_ berkacamata itu. Wajah damainya terlihat lelah.

"Dia belajar dan bekerja sampai jatuh kelelahan begini.." Yunho menatap Jaejoong prihatin. "Kenapa dia begitu berambisi jadi murid beasiswa, ya?"

"Demi menggantikan ayah dan ibu membesarkan kami, _eonni_ berjuang agar jadi orang hebat yang bisa menghasilkan banyak uang."

Yunho menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Taemin tengah duduk manis di depan meja kecil yang entah sejak kapan dipindahkannya ke tengah ruangan. Dia meyodorkan segelas teh yang dipegangnya di atas meja.

"Silahkan tehnya."

"Ah.. _ne,_ _gomawo._" Yunho mendekati meja dan mulai meneguk tehnya. Tahu saja dia tengah kehausan. "Dia memang pernah bilang begitu padaku," ucapnya teringat akan kata-kata Jaejoong saat _yeoja_ itu menjelaskan tentang kerja paruh waktunya.

_"Ne,_ makanya kumohon jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau _eonni_ kerja paruh waktu!" pinta Taemin menatap lurus-lurus mata Yunho. Mata bulatnya yang sama dengan Jaejoong menyiratkan permohonan sekaligus kecemasan.

Yunho terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. " Tenang saja, aku mengerti kok. Aku tidak bermaksud menghalangi usaha keras kakakmu." Yunho mengusap-usap rambut Taemin, mencoba menenangkan bocah itu. Sesaat kemudian dia kembali terdiam, seakan baru tersadar sesuatu.

"Apa disini tidak ada orang lain? Kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan si kutu.. maksudku kakakmu?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Ada Changmin _oppa_ juga, kok."

"Changmin?" Yunho berpikir. Seorang _namja?_

Taemin langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Mau lihat fotonya?! Ganteng, lho!" serunya antusias.

Yunho langsung _sweatdrop._ "Eh.. tidak juga, sih.."

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Yunho, Taemin keluar kamar dan tak lama kemudian dia kembali sambil membawa sebuah foto. Dia memperlihatkan foto itu pada Yunho dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ini dia Changmin _oppa!"_

Yunho meraih foto itu dan seketika mata sipitnya membulat melihat sosok _namja_ yang tengah menggendong Taemin sambil ber-_piece_ ria. Orang ini.. _namja_ keren yang waktu itu?! Yunho menatap foto itu tak percaya. Dia lalu mendongak menatap Taemin.

"Oi, bocah."

"Namaku bukan 'bocah'!" Taemin menatap Yunho sengit. Yunho mengabaikannya.

"Apa _namja_ ini juga dekat dengan kakakmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ja.. Jadi, dia selalu ada di sini?"

Taemin menatapnya bingung. _"Ne,_ dia selalu ada di sini," jawabnya polos. Dia lalu kembali melihat foto Changmin sambil senyam-senyum gaje, tidak memperdulikan tampang _shock_ Yunho saat mendengar jawabannya.

_ Omo,_ ayah macam apa itu?! Bisa-bisanya dia pergi ke luar negeri begitu saja. Sementara orang tuanya tidak ada, anak-anak ini malah membawa _namja_ ke dalam rumah! Yunho _horror_ sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Tapi sesaat kemudian kesadaran menghampirinya.

Hah?

Astaga.. Yunho menarik-narik kerah kemejanya. _'Kenapa aku jadi panas begini, sih? Si kutu buku punya pacar atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku!'_

Yunho menggendong tasnya. Lebih baik dia pergi dari sini. "Urusanku sudah selesai, aku pulang dulu." Yunho sudah bersiap untuk pergi ketika tiba-tiba dirasanya sebuah tangan menarik seragamnya. Yunho menoleh dan melihat Taemin tengah menahannya.

_"Eonni_ mengajarkanku untuk tidak berhutang pada orang. Jadi, hari ini silahkan makan malam dulu sebelum pulang," pinta Taemin.

"Eh..." Yunho bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kumohon!"

Aish, akhirnya mau tak mau Yunho mengangguk.

'_Kecil-kecil sudah mirip kakaknya.'_

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lesu. Khas orang baru bangun tidur. Tiba-tiba dia terdiam di tempat saat matanya disuguhi pemandangan yang tak mengenakan.

Ternyata bukan mimpi.

'_Kenapa dia masih ada di sini?'_ batinnya. Sekilas memori menyerempet di kepala Jaejoong membuat _yeoja_ itu bergidig. Walaupun setengah sadar tapi dia ingat benar bahwa dia tadi sempat digendong Yunho. Sejarah hitamnya bertambah lagi...

Dengan langkah malas-malasan Jaejoong menghampiri dua manusia berbeda _gender_ dan umur yang sedang bersiap untuk makan itu. Dia ikut duduk di lantai sambil matanya tak pernah lepas dari Yunho.

"Kukira sudah pulang. Kok masih di sini?" tanya Jaejoong mencoba menjaga kata-katanya agar tidak terdengar seperti mengusir. Tapi tetap saja Yunho menyadarinya dan sewot.

"Hoi! Sudah bagus aku menggendongmu, kau malah pasang tampang tidak senang begitu?! Aku di sini karena bocah ini menyuruhku makan dulu sebelum pulang, tahu!"

Makan? Uh.. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Dia memang selalu mewanti-wanti Taemin agar tidak berhutang pada orang.. tapi bukan begini maksudnya! Sayang makanan mereka kalau dikasih ke tuan muda macam Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho, kali ini dengan tatapan sengit. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan bilang tidak enak. Tapi kalau kau mengeluh lebih baik tidak usah makan. Mubazir!"

"Mubazir?! Aku bahkan belum bilang apa-apa!" seru Yunho tak terima.

Jaejoong mengabaikannya dan tetap mempertahankan tatapan sengitnya pada Yunho yang mulai menyuapkan nasi serta lauk ke mulutnya. Dia tahu Yunho ke sini hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya saja. Kalau Yunho sampai mengejek, akan dia usir _namja_ itu!

"Emm! Lumayan enak juga."

...Hah? Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Apalagi ketika dilihatnya Yunho mulai mengambil lauk-lauk lainnya dengan antusias.

"Wah, boleh juga nih," komentar Yunho sambil terus memasukan makanan ke mulutnya tanpa henti.

"Ini buatan _eonni,_ lho. Enak kan! Tadi aku tinggal memanaskannya saja," bangga Taemin.

"_Jeongmal?_ Hebat juga kau, kutu buku," puji Yunho dengan wajah cerah.

Deg. Jaejoong langsung merona. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia segera memalingkan wajahnya. Astaga, ke.. kenapa dia jadi berdebar-debar?! Memang apa yang membuat dia senang?!

"Men.. menjijikkan." Akhirnya sebuah kata keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Hah?!"

"Kalau kau yang memuji pasti akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi!"

"Ya! Sudah bagus aku memujimu! Kenapa malah bicara begitu, sih?! Dari tadi membuatku kesal saja!"

"Aku jijik karena yang kau lakukan itu tidak cocok dengan sifatmu! Amit-amit!"

"_Mwo?!_ Aish, terserah. Aku capek bicara denganmu!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak!"

"Dasar kutu buku!"

"Tuan muda kurang kerjaan!"

"Huh!"

"Huh!"

Keduanya saling memalingkan muka. Sementara itu Taemin hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan kagum. Tidak berani bersuara atau bahkan sekedar bercicit. _'Apa mereka memang selalu seperti ini?'_

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang membulat kaget. Bagaimana tidak, begitu sampai di kelasnya dia mendapati mejanya penuh dengan setumpukkan kotak yang terbungkus kertas kado.

"A.. a, a, apa ini?" gagapnya. Jaejoong memeriksa kotak-kotak itu dengan _excited._

"Balasan yang kemarin," jawab Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di depan Jaejoong. "Di rumah ada banyak sekali barang yang tidak terpakai. Makanya aku bawakan untukmu."

"Eh?! Untukku?!" seru Jaejoong tak percaya. Dia mulai mengamati dan memegang barang-barang di mejanya dengan wajah bersinar. "Waah, asyik!"

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya begitu melihat reaksi Jaejoong, berusaha menyembunyikan senyum puasnya. _'Huh, dia senang. Ayo bilang terima kasih!'_

Jaejoong berhenti mengagumi hadiah-hadiahnya lalu menatap Yunho. Apa _namja_ itu repot-repot membawa barang sebanyak ini ke sekolah hanya untuk diberikan padanya..? Bayangan Yunho yang menenteng-nenteng banyak tas di kedua tangannya tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya, membuat Jaejoong menutup mulutnya guna menahan tawa.

_'Tidak cocok.'_

Tapi seketika Jaejoong terdiam begitu menyadari suatu kemungkinan.

"Jangan-jangan ada udang di balik batu..." Jaejoong menyuarakan pikirannya sambil menatap Yunho _horror._

"Tidak ada!" seru Yunho cepat. "Ini untuk pembayaran di muka," tambahnya.

"Pembayaran di muka?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Buatkan aku makanan rakyat jelata lagi. Anggap ini sebagai pembayaran di muka untuk itu."

Jaejoong terdiam. Entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdesir halus. Dia mencoba mencerna perkataan Yunho. Apa ini maksudnya Yunho ingin dia memasak untuknya lagi? Serius?

Selama ini dia pikir Yunho hanya bersikap baik pada Youngwoong. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sadar kalau itu tidak benar. Ini aneh. Dia tidak suka mengakuinya, tapi dia tidak keberatan berada di dekat Yunho... Malah rasanya menyenangkan.

Tunggu, jangan-jangan dia...

**.**

**.**

_'Tidak-tidak... Pasti karena belakangan ini sering bersama Yunho, aku jadi bingung. Aku goyah karena melihat sisi dirinya yang tidak kuketahui.' _Jaejoong berusaha berpikir positif sekaligus memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia menatap bayangannya di cermin dalam ruang ganti karyawan sambil sesekali memperbaiki tatanan _wig_ cokelat panjangnya. Yah, saat ini dia sedang berada di kafe dan entah kenapa pikiran mengenai Yunho terus mengusik dirinya.

Jaejoong menunduk. Dia harus segera membuat Yunho melupakan Youngwoong. Sedikit-sedikit dia merasa tidak enak hati... dia merasa seperti sedang menipu Yunho.

Sementara itu di dalam kafe...

Ting!

Leeteuk yang tengah mengawasi para pekerjanya menoleh begitu mendengar bel berbunyi. Dengan segera _namja_ yang memakai _wig_ dan _yukata_ itu menghampiri si pendatang baru.

"Selamat dataaaang!" sambutnya sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin. Tapi seketika raut wajahnya berubah 180° begitu melihat _namja_ di depannya. Setelah mempersilahkannya masuk, Leeteuk bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari ruang karyawan.

"Jae, cepat sembunyi sana!" bisik Leeteuk panik.

"Eh?" Jaejoong menatap Leeteuk tak mengerti.

"_Namja_ SMA yang waktu itu ke sini, sekarang datang dengan Lee Joon-ssi!"

"Eh?!"

"Dia datang dengan pelanggan, jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya masuk. Lagipula dia juga tidak pakai seragam, sih." Leeteuk menggerutu.

Jaejoong tidak berkata apa-apa. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Yunho duduk di salah satu meja dengan Lee Joon. Dia tak menyangka mereka berdua ternyata berteman. Lagi, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar tak menentu saat melihat wajah tampan itu.

Yunho...

Jaejoong menggenggam erat _note_ di tangannya. Dengan memantapkan hatinya, dia mulai berjalan.

"Lho.. Jae?!" ucap Leeteuk tak mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku yang terima pesanan mereka," kata Jaejoong tenang. Dengan pelan dia melangkah mendekati meja mereka. Kenapa dadanya jadi bergemuruh begini? Bukannya sejak awal dia sudah tahu Yunho memang mengincar Youngwoong... Tapi kenapa dia jadi kesal begini?

Tenang... Dia hanya harus tersenyum dan memberi salam seperti biasa. Tidak mungkin dia goyah hanya karena masalah seperti ini.

"Selamat datang! Sudah siap memesan?" tanya Jaejoong seraya tersenyum manis begitu sampai di meja Yunho dan Lee Joon. Kedua tangannya sudah siap memegang _note_ dan spidol untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Youngwoong-ah!" seru Yunho begitu melihat Jaejoong.

Lee Joon menatap Yunho. "Jadi dia yang ingin kau temui itu?" tanyanya. Dia lalu beralih menatap Jaejoong. "Tapi bukankah namamu Hero-chan... Apa Youngwoong itu nama aslimu?"

"Ah.. bukan. Di kafe ini namaku memang Hero-chan. Tapi Youngwoong bukanlah nama asliku," jawab Jaejoong kalem, masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Eh.. tapi kau bilang namamu Youngwoong." Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Ah.. itu karena tidak mau repot, jadi aku pakai nama palsu," jelas Jaejoong dengan wajah _innocent._

Mata sipit Yunho membulat mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong. Raut wajahnya mengeras. Jaejoong yang menangkap perubahan wajah Yunho segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Kenapa ekspresinya begitu? Apa Yunho begitu begitu sukanya pada 'Youngwoong' yang berdandan cantik ini?

"Jangan begitu, Hero-chan. Dia ini anaknya presdir lho," ujar Lee Joon. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Oh, ya? Habis, aku tidak begitu ingat namanya. Aku tidak tertarik pada anak SMA yang bermain-main dengan uang orang tuanya."

"Waah, kau tega."

"Duh, aku keceplosan." Jaejoong terkekeh manis sambil menutup mulutnya, sementara sudut matanya terus melirik Yunho yang sedari tadi menunduk. Sepertinya dia kecewa. Apa sebegitu terpukulnya?

Jaejoong memegang erat _note_ dan spidol di tangannya. Dia hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak salah! Tidak salah!

Tapi...

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sendu. Entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat Yunho yang seperti itu. Kenapa jadi seperti ini.. dia tidak mengatakan hal yang jahat, kok.

Yunho menatap meja di bawahnya dengan tatapan kosong. 'Youngwoong' itu nama palsu.. Hah~ Yunho tersenyum miris. Apa-apaan itu? Jadi, sejak awal dia dipermainkan? Astaga, benar-benar...

Yunho melirik Jaejoong. Dia terbelalak begitu matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang familiar pada pergelangan tangan kiri Jaejoong.

"_Hmph, rasi bintang? Tahi lalat yang aneh. Apa itu rasi Cassiopeia?"_

Yunho buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Hahaha... tidak mungkin! Pasti cuma kebetulan mereka memiliki tahi lalat yang sama.

Tapi...

Yunho terdiam, mencoba berpikir.

"Young-eh, Hero-chan!" panggil Yunho tiba-tiba. Jaejoong menoleh dan menatapnya tak mengerti. Sedetik kemudian dia memekik kaget begitu Yunho merebut spidol di tangannya dan menarik pergelangan tangan kanannya. Dengan lihai Yunho menggerak-gerakkan spidol itu di atas kulit putih Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tercengang melihat tulisan _hangeul_ yang kini menghiasi pergelangan tangannya.

Jung Yunho.

"Ini namaku. Kali ini jangan sampai lupa ya," ujar Yunho seraya menatapnya penuh arti. Jaejoong terdiam dengan wajah yang mulai merona. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Bahkan ketika Yunho berdiri dari kursinya pun dia masih mematung.

"_Mian, hyung.._ hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja, aku mau pulang."

"Eh? Kok tiba-tiba? Kita bahkan belum memesan apa-apa." Lee Joon menatap Yunho heran.

"Aku baru ingat besok ada ujian. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, _hyung._ Aku pergi dulu, _ne?_" Usai berkata begitu Yunho berjalan keluar kafe. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

**.**

**.**

Brakk

Jaejoong menutup pintu lokernya dengan kasar. Dia sudah dalam penampilan normalnya sekarang setelah berganti baju dan melepas _wig-_nya.

"Apaan, sih! Bisa-bisanya dia menulis di lengan orang dengan spidol permanen! Tulis nama pula! Sudah jelas-jelas aku sengaja bilang tidak ingat namanya, kan! Aku sengaja, tahu!" Jaejoong mengumpat kesal mengingat kejadian tadi.

Masih dengan bersungut-sungut, dia meraih tas sekolahnya lalu membuka pintu keluar samping dengan pelan. Setelah yakin di luar tidak orang, Jaejoong keluar dan kembali menutup pintu.

_'Fiuh.. untung dia tidak ada.'_

"Eh! Kutu buku juga ada di sini."

Deg. Jaejoong terperanjat kaget. Suara itu... Dengan gerakkan _slow motion_ Jaejoong membalikan badannya. Seketika itu juga Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup begitu melihat seorang _namja_ dengan santainya bersandar di dinding luar kafe sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Yunho...

"Kau... sedang apa kau di sini? Youngwoong sudah pulang dari tadi, " ucap Jaejoong basa-basi, berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tetap tenang. Sialan, bukankah dia sudah pernah bilang pada Yunho untuk tidak menunggunya di depan kafe.

"Oh, begitu..."

Jaejoong menggenggam ujung roknya salah tingkah saat Yunho menatapnya tajam dengan kedua mata musangnya. Perlahan, _namja_ tampan itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

'_Omo, omo, mau apa dia?' _pikir Jaejoong panik. Dengan gugup dia memundurkan tubuhnya seiring dengan langkah Yunho yang mencoba mendekat.

Brak. Jaejoong berhenti ketika punggungnya menabrak dinding. Gawat!

Grep

Jaejoong tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Ap-"

"Coba perlihatkan lenganmu!"

Deg.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

Wah~ apa Jaejoong udah ketahuan? wkwk

Annyeong chingu, mian aku lama update. Akhir-akhir ini ada beberapa hal yang sedang membebani pikiranku, dan aku ga bisa nulis dengan keadaan seperti itu. Mian ne *bow*

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Memuaskankah? Atau ada yang kurang? Insyaallah sekitar 2 chapter lagi ff ni bakal tamat. Maklumlah, manga-nya sendiri bukan termasuk manga series, jadi ceritanya pendek.

Gomawo untuk yang sudah mereview dan memberi kritik di chap kemarin. Ini ucapan batin mereka udah aku kasih tanda petik, chingu. Hehe...

Sampai jumpa di next chap! Dan aku tunggu review dari kalian :D


	5. Chapter 5

**My Nerdy Girl**

**Author: **Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast: **

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast:**

Shim (Kim) Changmin

Yoona, Yuri, Sooyoung, Sunny

**Genre: **Romance, fluff, school life

**Warning: **Genderswitch! Adaptasi dari manga **'My Nerdy Girl' karya AIKAWA SAKI**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Omo, omo, mau apa dia?' _pikir Jaejoong panik. Dengan gugup dia memundurkan tubuhnya seiring dengan langkah Yunho yang mencoba mendekat.

Brak. Jaejoong berhenti ketika punggungnya menabrak dinding. Gawat!

Grep

Jaejoong tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Ap-"

"Coba perlihatkan lenganmu!"

Deg.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong. Dia tertegun. Mata sipitnya melebar tak percaya saat melihat lengan putih mulus itu.

_'Nama yang kutulis... tidak ada...'_

Yunho diam tak bergeming. Mereka masih dalam posisi seperti itu sampai akhirnya Jaejoong tersadar dan menarik lengannya yang berada di genggaman Yunho kasar.

"Apa-apaan, sih?! Lepaskan!"

Yunho yang masih terpaku hanya membiarkan ketika tangan halus itu terlepas dari genggamannya. Jaejoong menatapnya antara bingung dan takut. Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Lengan yang Yunho tarik tadi adalah lengan yang ditulisi _namja_ itu dengan spidol permanen. Diam-diam dalam hati Jaejoong mendesah lega. Untung tadi lengannya sudah dia cuci.

Tapi tunggu... Kalau seperti itu kejadiannya jangan-jangan Yunho tahu kalau dia adalah Youngwoong?!

Wajah Jaejoong langsung _horror._ Dia menatap Yunho was-was. _Omo,_ bagaimana caranya lolos dari situasi ini?! Apa dia sudah ketahuan?! Atau belum?! Yang mana?! Yang mana, nih?!

Jaejoong mencoba menghapus rasa paniknya dan bersikap tenang. Dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir, dia bersuara. "Untuk apa kau melihat lenganku segala?"

Yunho yang mulai tersadar dari keterpakuannya hanya menunduk. "Youngwoong juga punya tahi lalat di tempat yang sama denganmu. Kupikir... Jangan-jangan Youngwoong adalah kau."

Deg.

_Doe eyes_ Jaejoong membulat sempurna.

Tahi lalat?!

Bukan namanya?!

Jaejoong melihat lengan yang tadi ditarik Yunho. Hatinya menjerit histeris ketika mendapati tahi lalat berbentuk rasi bintang cassiopeia berada di sana. Jaejoong mendesah panjang sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau benar begitu... Terus kenapa?"

"Eh..?" Yunho menatapnya tak mengerti.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap lurus Yunho. "Kalau Youngwoong dan aku adalah orang yang sama, apa kau masih bisa bilang kau menyukainya?"

Yunho diam. _Shock._

Sementara itu Jaejoong segera menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan?! Ughh~ _paboya!_

"A-aku mau pulang!"

"Eh?!"

Jaejoong langsung melesat pergi, tak menghiraukan seruan Yunho di belakangnya.

"Tunggu! Oi! Kutu buku!"

Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan bingung. Tangannya perlahan menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Jadi mereka itu sama atau tidak? Yang mana yang benar..."

**.**

**.**

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.."

Setelah memastikan dirinya sudah jauh dari Yunho, Jaejoong menghentikan larinya seraya mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Ingin rasanya dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri mengingat kata-kata yang tadi dilontarkannya.

"_Kalau aku dan Youngwoong adalah orang yang sama, apa kau masih bisa bilang kau menyukainya?"_

"Aish, kenapa aku malah bertanya begitu sih? Kalau begitu kedengarannya aku peduli siapa yang Yunho sukai, kan..?" gumam Jaejoong frustasi. "Ah, tidak! Aku tidak peduli!"

Jaejoong gamang. Walau dia mencoba mengelak, namun dalam hati kecilnya sendiri mulai tumbuh keraguan. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya dengan hati dan pikiran yang terus bergelut.

Tidak...

Tidak mungkin...

Jaejoong tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi yang dia lakukan di kafe tadi semata-mata hanya karena dia kesal pada Yunho yang melihat "Youngwoong", bukannya dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Jaejoong memandang lurus ke depan dengan mata menerawang.

'_Yunho, sebenarnya aku...'_

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup begitu sampai di depan pintu kelasnya pagi ini. Dia menatap pintu kayu itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Batinnya terus berperang antara masuk ke dalam atau tidak. Tapi tidak mungkin juga dia tidak masuk, kan?

Ck, ayolah Kim Jaejoong. Jangan sampai gara-gara Jung Yunho kau menjadi bimbang seperti ini! Dengan jantung yang terus berpacu, dia berusaha memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri.

_'Tidak apa-apa.. dilihat dari sikapnya kemarin, sepertinya dia belum tahu kalau aku dan Youngwoong adalah orang yang sama! Tidak apa-apa! Pasti tidak apa-apa!'_

Mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, Jaejoong membuka pintu kelas. Matanya lalu tertumbuk pada sosok Yunho yang tampak melamun di mejanya. Dengan was-was Jaejoong menghampirinya.

Brak. Dia meletakkan kotak bekal yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke meja Yunho, membuat _namja_ bermata musang itu tersentak kaget.

"Huwaa! Kutu buku, bikin kaget saja!" seru Yunho begitu mendapati Jaejoong di depannya. "Ada apa?"

Jaejoong menyodorkan kotak bekal itu ke hadapan Yunho. "Itu untuk balasan pemberianmu kemarin," jelasnya.

"Balasan?" Yunho menatap benda di depannya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Bekal? Untukku?"

Yunho mengangkat bekal itu dan terus menatapnya lekat. Entah apa yang dipikirkan _namja_ itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia diberi bekal oleh seseorang. Tanpa disadarinya setitik rona merah muncul di wajah tampannya.

Melihat reaksi Yunho yang sedemikian rupa membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar dan tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. "T-tidak ada maksud khusus, kok. Jangan salah paham! Aku punya prinsip tidak mau berhutang pada orang lain. Jadi, kita impas sekarang!"

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya berniat untuk pergi. Dia tidak bisa berada di sekitar Yunho lebih lama lagi.

"Oi! Kutu buku!" Sebuah tangan mendarat di pundak Jaejoong, membuat tubuh _yeoja_ cantik itu menegang ketika merasakan Yunho berada persisi di belakangnya. "Tunggu sebentar."

Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Dia memang belum ketahuan, tapi bisa gawat kalau Yunho melihat wajahnya dari jarak sedekat sekarang.

"Lihat kesini."

Jaejoong terdiam, mengacuhkan perintah Yunho. Membuat _namja_ itu keki.

"Ooi, ayo lihat kesini!" Yunho menarik-narik pundak Jaejoong, memaksa _yeoja_ itu untuk menoleh. Namun _yeoja_ itu tetap kekeuh dan tidak mau menoleh.

"Ya!"

Selama ini Yunho tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong. Dia harus melihatnya baik-baik sekarang...

Deg. Hanya sekilas, tapi dia sempat melihat wajah itu ketika akhirnya Jaejoong menoleh walau hanya sedetik. Tubuhnya terpaku.

"Wah, _yeoja_ yang memakai kostum ini cantik sekali!"

"Omo, kau benar!"

"Namanya Hero-chan! Ternyata di dekat stasiun itu ada kafe seperti ini."

"Yang ini juga imut..."

"Mana? Mana?"

"Hei, itu untuk referensi kostum festival budaya!"

Jaejoong membeku di tempat. A-apa telinganya tidak salah mendengar? Tadi... mereka bilang apa?

Perlahan, Jaejoong menghampiri kerumunan temannya yang tengah asyik melihat-lihat majalah itu. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendapati gambar seorang _yeoja_ berkostum _maid_ imut beserta artikel pendek yang sedang dilihat oleh teman-temannya.

_'Aku?!'_

Jaejoong tercengang. _Shock._ Roh seakan keluar dari tubuhnya. Ka, ka, ka, kapan dia difoto seperti itu?! Dia difoto diam-diam?! _Omo._ Wajahnya benar-benar memucat sempurna sekarang.

Yunho yang berada di samping Jaejoong dan mengawasi gerak-geriknya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang berbunyi dan seperti biasa kelas mulai bising. Jaejoong memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, bersiap untuk pulang. Bukan saatnya memikirkan dia ketahuan Yunho atau tidak. Dia harus cepat-cepat pergi kerja dan melaporkan soal majalah itu pada Leeteuk. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ketahuan sekolah!

Grep.

"Jaejoong-ah!"

Jaejoong menoleh ketika tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Ada Yoona, Sooyoung, Yuri dan Sunny. Yoona yang masih memegang tangannya tersenyum manis.

"Hari ini kau harus ikut untuk mencoba kostum festival kebudayaan."

"Eh?"

"Hanya kau yang belum diukur bajunya, Jaejoong-ah," tambah Sunny.

Apa-apaan lagi ini?!

"Tapi, hari ini aku ada urusan..." Jaejoong mencoba mengelak.

"Sebelumnya kau juga bilang begitu. Tolong bekerjasamalah sedikit, _ne?"_

Jaejoong bungkam. Aduh, bagaimana ini...?

Sementara itu para _namja_ yang mendengar perbincangan mereka mulai terkekeh sambil berbisik-bisik dengan nada yang lumayan keras.

"Kim Jaejoong juga ikut _cosplay?!"_

"Hmph! Tidak akan cocok, deh. Haha.."

Jaejoong langsung merengut mendengar itu. Dasar tidak sopan!

"Tidak sopan!"

"Hei, kedengaran tahu!"

Empat _yeoja_ di depannya mulai mencemooh _namja-namja_ yang tadi membicarakan Jaejoong. Tapi, tunggu... Jaejoong terdiam. Kalau tidak salah dia mendengar kata _'cosplay' _tadi.

...Apa? _Cosplay?!_

"_Cosplay_ itu... maksudnya apa?" tanya Jaejoong harap-harap cemas.

"Oh! Kau belum diberitahu, ya. Kelas kita akan membuat kafe _cosplay,"_ jelas Yuri antusias, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Jaejoong yang sudah seperti melihat hantu.

_Mwo?!_

"Jangan gerak-gerak, _ne._ Sooyoung, kau tahan badannya."

Eh..? Wajah Jaejoong makin _horror._ Diukur disini?!

"_Wig_-nya pakai yang mana?"

"Kacamatanya bikin ribet, nih. Dicopot saja ya."

Ga.. gawat! Panik menjalari Jaejoong. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Yoona mulai melepas kacamatanya. Kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Sooyoung. Kalau mereka melihat wajahnya sekarang...

...Dia bisa ketahuan.

Srett. Kacamata terlepas sempurna dari wajahnya. Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi kalah cepat karena _yeoja-yeoja_ di depannya sudah keburu melihatnya.

"Lho...?"

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang. Sebisa mungkin dia menghindari tatapan mereka dengan menutupi wajahnya.

"Kalau kacamatanya dilepas, Jaejoong jadi kelihatan beda."

"Iya... matanya besar."

"Rasanya aku pernah lihat, deh."

"Oi, kalian! Sudah cukup!"

Mereka berempat tersentak ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara _bass_ menyapa indra mereka. Sosok itu mendekat lalu mengambil kacamata Jaejoong yang berada di tangan Yoona dengan sedikit kasar. "Kalian tak lihat kalau dia tidak suka?"

"Yunho?!" seru Yoona kaget.

Jaejoong ikut mengintip di sela-sela jarinya. Yunho..?! Perlahan Jaejoong menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya dan menatap Yunho tak berkedip.

"Ini benda berhargamu, kan." Yunho menyerahkan kacamatanya.

"Ah, _go-gomawo.._" Jaejoong menerimanya dengan kikuk lalu kembali memakainya. Dia terkesiap ketika kemudian tangannya digenggam erat oleh Yunho.

"Ayo pulang!"

"Eh?!"

Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong keluar kelas, meninggalkan Yoona, Yuri, Sunny dan Sooyoung yang terbengong-bengong.

"Tung.. tunggu! Apa tidak masalah kau berbuat begitu? Hei!" Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan Yunho yang terus menariknya sepanjang koridor, mengundang perhatian siswa-siswi yang melihat mereka.

Jaejoong memandang punggung tegap Yunho dengan berbagai pikiran yang terus berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

Kenapa Yunho menolongnya? Apa karena _namja_ itu berpikir dia Youngwoong? Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Memikirkan itu entah kenapa membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Kenapa, Yunho..?

"Jung Yunho!"

"BERISIK!"

Yunho berhenti lalu menoleh. "Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Justru kau yang..." Deg. Deg. Yunho tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat _doe eyes_ yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata itu menatapnya lekat. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar-debar dan pipinya menghangat.

"Aku... kenapa?"

Yunho buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Tadi aku mau mengembalikan kotak bekalmu, jadi sekalian saja menolongmu. Sekalian saja lho, sekalian."

Yunho lalu menyodorkan kotak bekal yang sudah dihabiskannya. "Ng... nih."

Hening. Yunho menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang tak gatal, tampak kikuk. Matanya melirik kemana saja asal bukan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah Yunho yang menurutnya menggemaskan. "Oh, begitu. _Gomawo_ sudah menolongku."

Yunho tak kuasa melihat senyum itu. Dia menunduk dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. "Sama-sama. Sudah dulu, ya."

Yunho berjalan menyusuri koridor. Dia tersenyum. "Euhm... aku berbuat baik lagi pada si kutu buku itu. Dia hutang padaku, tuh!"

Eh? Yunho berhenti_._ Senyum di wajahnya menghilang. Ko, kok.. dia merasa senang? Kenapa pula dia menolong si kutu buku? Harusnya tadi dia biarkan saja, kan!

"Haahh.." Yunho menghela nafas panjang lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, masih dengan bayang-bayang Jaejoong di kepalanya. Kenapa dia menolongnya, ya.. Padahal _yeoja_ itu sama sekali bukan tipenya.

Yunho kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Jangan-jangan... dia suka si _yeoja_ kutu buku itu?!

"Tidak mungkin! Mungkin aku kecapekan." Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi kemudian matanya melirik tangan kanannya, tangan yang baru saja ia pakai untuk menggenggam tangan mungil Jaejoong.

Wajahnya lagi-lagi menghangat mengingat itu.

"Aish!" Yunho berjongkok dan kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Tidak mungkin sekali, kan... Sama itu?! Yang seperti itu?!"

Beberapa siswa yang melewatinya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ada apa dengan pangeran sekolah mereka, berjongkok dan berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila?

Yunho mengabaikan mereka dan tetap larut dalam pikirannya. Tapi... kalau Jaejoong sepanik itu, pasti artinya dia dan Youngwoong orang yang sama, kan? Dia bilang tidak boleh ketahuan bekerja... Tapi kok bisa difoto semudah itu? Dasar bodoh!

Yunho berdiri dan kembali berjalan.

"Apa boleh buat, kan. Aku terpaksa menolongnya. Terpaksa lho, terpaksa." Yunho terus merapal kata-kata itu seperti mantra. Dirinya lalu berhenti sejenak di depan jendela. Mengawasi curahan air hujan yang turun ke bumi. Dia baru sadar kalau ternyata saat ini sedang hujan.

Tunggu! Yunho menajamkan matanya ketika matanya menangkap sosok Jaejoong di bawah sana. Tampak _yeoja_ berkacamata itu tengah menghampiri seorang _namja_ jangkung. _Namja_ berpayung itu menyerahkan sebuah payung kepada Jaejoong, yang dengan senang hati diterima _yeoja_ itu.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum dan Jaejoong membalasnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _'gomawo'._

Yunho terpaku. Seluruh indranya seakan berhenti bekerja saat melihat pemandangan di bawahnya itu. Mata sipitnya yang membulat terus mengawasi dua sosok yang tampak sedang berbincang sambil sesekali tertawa itu.

"Oh... iya..."

Tanpa sadar Yunho mengepalkan tangannya.

"Dia sudah punya pacar..."

Yunho segera memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Dadanya berdetak tak nyaman dan seakan tak rela melihat Jaejoong bersama _namja_ lain apalagi mengetahui kenyataan kalau _namja_ itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Aish!" Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Aku ini kenapa, sih?! Aku sama sekali tidak suka _yeoja_ seperti itu kan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yg udah review di chap sebelumnya :D, maaf ga bisa aq sebutin dan balas satu-satu *bow***

**Tapi yang jelas aq baca semuanya. Aku sangat senang dg review kalian :D**

**Untuk yg pengin baca manganya di gramed ada kok, atau kalo ga ya di rentalan komik^^**

**# Peringatan khusus bagi anda yg tidak suka GS, lebih baik jangan buka ff ini daripada bikin anda kesal, hoho :)**


End file.
